


Marshmallows

by yamagotchi (ruby_guardian)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_guardian/pseuds/yamagotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head resting against the arm rest, he stared up at ceiling, eyes beginning to focus on a crack around its corner.</p>
<p>It was a good looking crack. A crack Tsukishima wouldn’t mind staring at for the next few hours had he not spotted his boyfriend’s cowlick through the corner of his eye; and the way Yamaguchi’s chapped lips pulled up into a lazy smile and how his nose wrinkle in delight was a much more appealing sight than their old and rotting ceiling.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>or Tsukishima and Yamaguchi do nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows

Yamaguchi tossed a marshmallow, bouncing it off the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth and falling into his lap.

“Miss,” Tsukishima brought a pink one to his eye, swinging his arm forward testing his strength so he wouldn’t over shoot it again.

“Mmm… miss.” He raised his arm and felt around for it, his shirt riding up and showing off a trail of freckles. It took him a while to find it, bending his arm this way and that that would bring any contortionists to their knees.

Tsukishima hadn’t said a word through it all, eyes lazily watching that slip of skin and how the freckles seemed to shift with every stretch. Only bothering to look up when he felt the leg, tangled around his own, twitch and shift to get his attention. Yamaguchi had his arm drawn back, cheek puffed with what he could guess is the pink marshmallow he’d tossed and finally found. Tsukishima tilted his head back and opened his mouth, snorting as it bounced off his nose. “Miss.”

They continued this routine till Yamaguchi couldn’t stomach any more marshmallows and Tsukishima’s arm began to cramp.

Yamaguchi was the first to move, untangling his and Tsukki’s legs to stand and stretch. “I’m gonna smell like marshmallow for the next few weeks.”

The blond hummed, stretching his arms over his head and bringing his legs to his chest, tucking his feet in between the couch cushions to warm them up. Head resting against the arm rest, he stared up at ceiling, eyes beginning to focus on a crack around its corner.

It was a good looking crack. A crack Tsukishima wouldn’t mind staring at for the next few hours had he not spotted his boyfriend’s cowlick through the corner of his eye; and the way Yamaguchi’s chapped lips pulled up into a lazy smile and how his nose wrinkle in delight was a much more appealing sight than their old and rotting ceiling.

Yamaguchi moved to stand behind him, Tsukishima instantly reaching up to touch the base of his neck to pull him closer and rest their foreheads against one another. The position seemed to put a bit of a strain on Yamaguchi’s upper back as he hand to bend over quite a bit, though he didn’t seem bothered by it.

Regardless of how tired he felt, Tsukishima’s mouth ran on its own accord and he didn’t make much of an effort (or any really) to filter his thoughts. “I had a dream about you the day.”

Yamaguchi let out a soft hum to continue, one that Tsukishima could feel the vibrations of as he traced circles into his skin.

“We were at the foothill store and Takeda-sensei was hosting a cooking contest. It was you and me against shorty and the King, and some other group I don’t remember. I didn’t want to cook so I just helped you get the stuff you needed while shorty and the King spiked a turkey in the oven.” Yamaguchi snorted. “You were gonna make this lamb thing while the other team made a weird hamburger with shredded cabbage and soy sauce.” He paused and took a deep breath, waiting till Yamaguchi made a sound implying he was still listening and continued. “I told them that is was a stupid idea and that it’ll taste like ass but they didn’t listen to me. When it was time to judge Ukai came over to them and took a bite of it, he made this weird look and started crying saying it was the most delicious thing he’d ever eaten.”

At that Yamaguchi snorted, raising his head so Kei could see the amused glint in his eyes. “Is this your way of telling me you want to try something new for dinner?”

Kei cringed, “God no, it looked like ass.”

Tadashi laughed, raising his hands to hold both sides of his face and gently pressing his lips on his forehead. “What about us though, did we win?”

Kei shrugged and pulled him closer for a proper kiss. The angle was awkward and Tadashi’s chin bumped against his glasses in the process, but he couldn’t care less, the small contact between the two made it worth it

“Mm, we should go to bed soon. It’s getting kind of late.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “We should.” Pulling his feet out from between the cushions, he straightened his legs and shifted so he was laying down.

Tadashi huffed as Kei raised his arms for him to join him, hesitantly staring between him and the small bit of space left for him. “Would we fit...?” The fear of waking up on the carpet with a stiff being the only thing stopping him from eagerly cuddling with his incredibly cuddle-y looking boyfriend.

Kei smirked, tugging on his shirt for him to join him already. “We’ll just have to find out.”

They didn’t.

Tadashi woke up with a stiff back and his hair sticking up in every direction. Kei somehow managed to follow him down, arms still wrapped around his boyfriend holding him close to his chest regardless of how uncomfortable he looked or the growing wet spot on his shirt from his drool. Seeing that sleepy expression on his boyfriend’s face made the crink in his neck worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I switched through names likes it's nobodies business.
> 
> I was eating marshmallows when I thought of this fluff, originally they were staying up cuz yams was buying concert tickets but it was a minor detail I didn't feel like getting into.
> 
> yamagotchii on tumblr yo, come cry about haikyuu!! and tsukkiyama with me


End file.
